You're Not Alone
by Last Step
Summary: Like Obito, Hideo Uchiha was shunned by his own clan because his mother married a non-clan member. On the other side of the village, Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki was being shunned by the village for containing the Nine-Tailed Fox' soul, and neglected by her family for her Jinchuriki siblings. When these two certain characters meet, what happens? Let's find out! Fem!NarutoxOC. Godlike!
1. Chapter 1

**My second story! (not discontinuing first one. Had a writer's block for that. Bleh.)**

 **Before I start the story, I want to know what you guys want Naruko's personality should be since this is a Naruko Neglect Fic. So, I'm putting up a vote:**

 **Kind/Forgiving (Will somewhat accept the ones who have wronged her sometime in the future)**

 **Cold/Unforgiving (Will not forgive the ones who have wronged her at all)**

 **Insane/Vengeful (Do I have to say more? I mean, crazy plus revenge equals complete destruction)**

 **To help you, I will give you a short Sneak Peak for each of them.**

 **Kind/Forgiving:**

The entire crowd fell into stunned silence. The speed and power of the battle in front of them had to be at least Jonin levels. Jaws hung open, eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. A few seconds ticked by, before…

"SUGOI!" Mito yelled, shattering the silence. "GO NEE-CHAN! GO HIDEO-NII!"

After that proclamation, a wild cheer emitted from the crowd, many of them standing and applauding

"You've gotten better." Hideo commented. "I take that the training routine Kurahime assigned you worked?"

"Uh-huh." Naruko said, her tone filled with glee. "I'm waaaaay faster now! Prepare for a beat-down, dattebayo!"

"Well, then." Hideo said, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "Let's not hold back anymore, ne?"

At the challenge, Naruko pumped her fist and pointed at Hideo with a finger. "Allright! Time to show what I've got! I won't lose!" she shouted.

"My eternal rival! Your students are shining with the burning flames of youth! This is the most spectacular battle between the two-!"

"Don't get to excited Gai. You've seen nothing yet." Kakashi said, cutting Gai off.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. "Those were Jonin level speeds! If that was 'nothing, how strong are they?"

"Maa," Kakashi replied, giving the Jonin an eye-smile. "Let's just say those two are the youngest Sannin-level, if not Kage-level Ninja in history."

Silence fell upon the rest of the leaf jonin, before…

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

 **Cold/Unforgiving:**

"I should've known it wouldn't be this easy." Naruko muttered, for there, blocking the trail ten feet in front of them, was Minato and his family, Asuma, Kurenai, Hayate, Genma, Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, Inazuka Tsume and her daughter Hana, Hiashi Hyuuga, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

"Naruko, please don't do this." Minato pleaded. "We know we've made a lot of mistakes, but we can still make it up to you!"

Naruko raises an eyebrow. "Really? How?" she asked. "How exactly do you make me forgive y ou for 12 years of neglect and pain, and not to mention the things the villagers did to me, including the ones that **_you_** released from jail."

Minato winced. "Naruko…"

"Hokage-sama, I am getting sick of the apologies from both **you** and **your** family. I have no intention to listen to what you have to say."

 ***Naruko and gang argue words with Minato and others, will be included if this personality is chosen.***

"Then, we have no choice but to bring you in by force." Minato said regretfully.

"Naruko," Hideo said, bringing his hand to the hilt of his sword. "What do we do?"

Naruko stays silent for a moment, before her mouth opened and uttered the answer.

"We fight."

 **NO SNEAK PEAK FOR INSANE/VENGEFUL. (^_^)**

 **PM ME YOUR CHOICES, THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! A good amount of people have voted for their choices already. To be exact, 12 people voted. Here are the current votes:**

 **Kind/Forgiving (With a spice of Cold): 3**

 **Cold/Unforgiving (With a spice of Insanity): 6**

 **Insane/Vengeful (Completely So): 4**

 **I'll wait a few more days before closing the poll and start writing the chapter, so vote, vote, vote!**

 **Since a lot of you seem to be interested in Insane/Vengeful, I decided to add a little Sneak Peek. Enjoy!**

A man was walking home from his shop in Konohagakure. It was late at night, and most of the citizens had turned in for the night. The streets were empty and quiet, as if the city itself has gone to sleep. Stretching his arms high above his head, he gave a loud yawn. He checked his watch for the time, and started to walk home. Deciding to take a shortcut, the man turned and walked down a dark alley.

Suddenly, he heard a childish giggle in the distance. He froze, and looked around. However, no one was in sight. 'Tap, tap, tap'. The sound of small footsteps was heard from below him. Reacting quickly, he spun around, drawing a small knife in the process, ready to defend himself though he wasn't sure _what_ he was defending himself from.

A can fell from the top of a barrel several feet in front of him. "I know you're there!" he called out. "Come out! I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!"

There was no response. The man cautiously walked towards the barrel. He looked all around it and inside it, but nobody was there. "What the hell?" he whispered. He looked around for a few moments before sheathing his knife, rubbing his forehead. "My mind must have been playing games with me." he muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't have drunk all that sake."

With that in mind, he continued on his way home. He exited the alley, appearing on another empty street. As he began to walk to the direction of his apartment, he saw something shift in the corner of his vision. Turning to look at it, he saw an outline of a small child peeking out from behind a pole. He only caught a glimpse before he blinked…and the figure disappeared.

"Hello?" there was no answer. He walked to the pole and looked behind it to find it empty. He heard more footsteps behind him and he spun around, still finding nothing. "Hello?" he called out once again. An ominous breeze picked up, and sent shivers down his spine. He turned and walked to his apartment, his steps noticeably quicker than it was before.

As he reached the building, he noticed that the guard wasn't in his usual post. "Maybe he went to the bathroom." He said to himself, walking towards the stairs. He didn't realize a small trail of blood was leading from behind the reception desk before he reached his room, seeing it on the floor right outside his door. "What the hell?" he said, his voice shaking in fear.

Slowly, he took his key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. As soon as he unlocked it, the door suddenly opened, and a body fell as if it was leaning on the door just moments before. The man fell under its weight, and saw in horror that it was the body of the guard, clothes tattered, gashes all over its body and blood tears leaking from his lifeless eyes.

Screaming in terror, the man shoved the body off of him and sprinted to the stairs, intent on finding someone, _anyone_ who could help. Just as he reached the stairs, however, someone… _something_ pushed him off the stairs. he fell down and tumbled right down to the foot of the stairs, alive, but barely. His head was smashed, arms and legs broken, ribs broken and puncturing his internal organs. He coughed out blood and choked on it, unable to breath. Even in this state, he heard a soft 'Tap, tap, tap' slowly growing louder, as if coming towards him.

Straining to see his attacker, he saw a small child, probably eight, staring down at him with two different colored eyes, one a cold, artic blue, the other a blood red with a slit instead of the normal round pupils. Her hair was blond, though streaked with red, and he realized blood caked her hands and covered the front of her dark blue mantle.

With a start, he realized he was staring at. _'The Demon Child!'_ he thought in pain and fear. "Y-You…" he managed to gurgle out, before his vision started to fade. The last thing he saw before his vision faded completely was the girl crouching down at him, a sinister smile adorning her face as she rocked back and forth, staring at him. She giggled as she did so, the same childish giggle that had followed him the entire time.

 **-Time Skip-**

Naruko walked out of the apartment, still covered in blood, only to find Hideo waiting for her outside. "Again, Naru-chan?" he asked, a smile, though a slightly sad one, but still one full of affection.

She pouted. "Aww… I was hoping you wouldn't notice." She said, slightly dejectedly.

Sighing, Hideo pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards Naruko "Its okay Naru-chan." He said, taking her hand and ignoring the blood on it. "You know I still love you all the same. He probably deserved it right?"

Sighing Naruko leaned on him, putting her head on the crook of his neck. This was the side she only showed to him, and him alone. Nobody else. "He was one of those people who beat me up when I was younger." She murmured, basking in his warmth.

"I'll clean this up." he said, making a seal-less shadow clone and sending it to wash away the blood and burn the bodies. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up."

This…was the 15th time this happened the past year.

 **And there you go! So, some of you have been asking what exactly the highlights in the Sneak Peaks I've given, so here they are:**

 **Kind/Forgiving: Hideo vs Naruko in the Chunin Exams Finals**

 **Cold/Unforgiving: Naruko's attempt to leave the village and preparations of the fight between her gang (Naruko, Hideo, Anko, Kakashi, Gai, Mikoto, The Rookie Nine (Minus Sakura), Mito Uzumaki, the remaining Uchihas, Iruka (has the Ichiraku Family and Tenten's Parents who are weapon vendors)) and Minato's Gang.**

 **Insane/Vengeful: One of Naruko's Victims, one year after she started going insane.**


	3. Teasers!

**Extra Teasers!**

 **Kind/Forgiving:**

 **Nooooo Ideeeeeeeaaaaa**

 **Cold/Unforgiving:**

Tobi gripped his hair in frustration. All their attempts to capture the Jinchuriki had been botched. Deidara and Sasori were killed before they could even cross Suna's borders. Kakuzu had lost four hearts and Hidan was buried twenty feet under the ground before they could get the Nibi Jinchuriki. Their efforts to capture the Sanbi proved futile when it was sealed into a newborn baby in Kirigakure. The Yonbi, Gonbi, and Hachibi were given protection from Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and Uzushio. The Jinchurikis of both the Rokubi and Nanabi was somehow convinced to accept citizenship in Uzushiogakure, a village they somehow hadn't been able to breach at all. Finally, the Kyuubi's Chakra in both of the Hokage's children had somehow been extracted without killing them, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki herself, was the Shodaime Uzukage. The insane thing? All of this was done _in the same time._

Yes, Naruko Uzumaki, the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, had formed an alliance with Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Yuki no Kuni(Land of Snow), Nami no Kuni(Land of Waves), and Takigakure. Not to mention she had somehow provided protection for every single village in the form of seals. That wasn't the only problem, however. Hideo Uchiha had completely mastered Mangenkyou Sharingan, and had become a nuisance of his own. Countering his 'Kamui' was one of the main problems he had to face. Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame had been killed. Itachi had turned traitor and joined Uzushiogakure.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he never noticed a rift opening behind him, and the figures that stepped out of it until they spoke. "Madara Uchiha. You have been sentenced to death for attempt to capture the Jinchuriki and harming the Elemental Nations."

Tuning around, he saw Naruko Uzumaki, Hideo Uchiha, Mei Terumi, Onoki, A, Sabaku no Gaara, Kakashi Hatake, Killer B, Nii Yugito, Fu, and a few other ninja standing before him.

He said the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh, _fuck!_ "

 **Insane/Vengeful:**

"What the hell…" Itachi breathed out, staring at the clan compound…or what's left of it.

He was tasked to kill off the Uchihas, with the exception of Hideo, Sasuke, and Mikoto. However, once he reached there, bodies littered the ground, holes in their chests or throats slit. But they all had one thing in common. All of their eyes were gouged out. Not taken, but destroyed, as the remnants of the eyes littered the ground. Quickly running towards his house, desperate to see if Mikoto and Sasuke were alive, he found the house empty except for one dead Fugaku Uchiha. "Who the hell did this?" he whispered to himself.

"Ara, ara, Itachi-kun~." A voice called out from behind him.

He spun around tanto at ready, and froze. Naruko stood in front of him, covered from head to toe in blood, her eyes holding a look of bloodlust and satisfaction, a feral grin on her face.

"Can't you guess?" she chirped in an innocent voice.


	4. Poll Results

Poll Closed! Here are the Poll Results:

Kind/Forgiving: 3

Cold/Unforgiving: 16

Insane/Vengeful: 16

Winners are Insane/Vengeful and Cold/Unforgving! so, here's what I'm gonna do. **_Airog_** had proposed an interesting idea to me, so i'm gonna do it! I'm gonna alternate between the two personalities and let them meet sometime in the future. (Dimension Travel, Watching Each Other's Lives, Q and A, You Decide!) I'll let you decide if you want me to make the 2 personalities 2 different stories or the same story with criss-crossing chapters. (Cold/Unforgiving, Insane/Vengeful, Cold/Unforgiving, Insane/Vengeful, Cold/Unforgiving, Insane/Vengeful, and so on)

Gonna start writing soon!

Ja ne!


	5. A Reason Given (Author's Note)

Before any if you say anything, i have a confession to make.

I am not the Last Step you've read so far. Well, not completely anyway.

The truth is, Last Step consisted of 2 people. Me, the one who gave main ideas, what the story should entail, research, proofreading, etc. My friends know me on other apps or games as Cierium/Rythin.

My partner was the one who wrote up the story, gave it details, and really got the story going by setting personalities, weapons, movesets, preferences, and appearance.

Admittedly, we both write pretty good stories, but i was the lazy one and he was more than willing to spend hours writing chapter after chaptet, each aiming to have more words than the previous one.

And then it all stopped.

We stopped adding more chapters when we promised we wouldn't let this story die.

Why?

Because my partner quit.

He quit the story, he quit school, he quit health.

He quit life.

Gone.

I won't go into who, how, or why. He left a note about wanting to stay anonymous to readers. Something about not spreading morbid news. But this event caused me to lose most of my motivation for writing.

I don't know what i'll do with my stories now. I might continue them, scrap them and make new ones, or keep them up just to honor my partner in some way.

I won't keep this message up for too long. I think i'll take it fown in a week or so. This is just so you guys understand why we stopped.

I'm sorry for not informing you guys sooner. It was hard and i didn't feel like writing much up.

I might start writing again soon, but I'm not sure when I'll be back. I hope you guys can bear with that. At least for a little while more.

I hope you understand.

Thanks,

Last Step (1/2).


	6. News (More AN)

Hi!

I'm back, and I have come to a decision.

I will not quit writing, and I will put something up soon. However, I will most likely not be continuing You're Not Alone and Dual Swordsmen-Link Start!

Why? Hear me out.

As I had said before, those 2 stories were the ones i worked on with my late partner, and the details, personalities, and styles are all his doing. Despite being close friends (like brothers), we have different styles of writing, and different styles of character. I don't think I'll be able to develop his characters the same way he wanted it to turn out. Instead, I'll keep these stories here in his honor. I know it's not much but I think it's something he would want.

Writing has always been his hobby and one of his favorite things to do. He kept and cherished every one of his work. In fact, he left me a flash disk filled with some of his work and - sadly - some unfinished outlines of the next few chapters for these 2 stories. But since he never got around to finishing them, we never posted them.

So! Here's another message I found from him inside a file in the flash disk. Most of the message is personal, but a part of it told me he wanted the story to live on somehow. So, I'll keep this story up here, maybe to continue one day in the future once i get better at writing personalities. But, that doesn't have to stay like this. Another hobby my partner had was reading fanfictions. He absolutely loved reading stories, even if they had horrible grammar or spelling. What mattered the most to him was the feeling that the stories can give. And while he hated stories that ended up in adoption, he loved seeing the stories that were picked up from them, even if they were from different writers with different styles. Unlike me, he loved rewrites or 'Inspired By' stories and he had hoped that one day, his own stories can be an inspiration to new writers in this fanfiction.

That's why he wanted to write some less than common scenes he found in fanfiction. He wanted to try writing a story for every available floor in the Dual Swordsmen Fanfiction. That's why he wanted Naruto to become a girl in the common male Naruto 'Neglected by Parents' fanfic. He was hoping that, if he could be different, even if by a little, it could inspire people to a wider range of different plots and ideas.

I know it was kinda naive, and the probability of it happening was low. But I was hoping that this would explain what I'm going to say next.  
We promised that we wouldn't do this, but since the probability of me continuing these 2 stories are quite low. And even if I do, it isn't going to happen soon. Since he wanted his stories to be an inspiration but he isn't around to do it anymore, I hope, if there is anyone willing or wanting to do it...

 **Please pick up this fanfiction.**

Or in other words, these stories are up for adoption.

Maybe i will continue it someday, but even if I do, anyone who took up this story can still continue theirs.

If you choose to pick up this story, I only have 2 requests.

1\. Please PM me, telling me that you have picked up the story, which one, and the Title.

2\. Please reference _Last Step (A.S.W)_ , at least for the first chapter. Those are the initials of my partner's name, and I want him to receive some credit, at least.  
I will post a new story, but it will take a while. Not only have i been neglecting school a bit and my grades are dropping, I need to think of a new story and what universe to do it as well.

Thank you for listening to what I have to say, and I hope you all have a pleasant day. _(P.S. I might be making a short one-shot in my friend's memory in a few days. It might be a Naruto Fanfic, A SAO Fanfic, Or and Undertale Fanfic. I don't really know yet.)_

Peace Out

Last Step (M.S)


End file.
